1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in one embodiment to pressure control in prosthetic devices in general and, in particular, to a flexible diaphragm assembly and/or a compressible gas that substantially prevent or mitigate undesirable pressure build-up in a sealed magnetorheological fluid chamber of a prosthetic knee thereby advantageously providing a pressure control mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three types of variable-torque brakes have been employed in prosthetic knees in the past: (i) dry friction brakes where one material surface rubs against another surface with variable force; (ii) viscous torque brakes using hydraulic fluid squeezed through a variable sized orifice or flow restriction plate; and (iii) magnetorheological (MR) brakes or dampers where MR fluid (containing small iron particles suspended in the fluid) is squeezed through a fixed orifice or flow restriction plate, with viscosity of the fluid being varied in response to an applied magnetic field. Each of these technologies, as conventionally practiced in the field of prosthetics, can pose certain disadvantages.
Though dry friction brakes can generally provide a substantial torque range for their size, undesirably, they are often difficult to control. After extended use, the frictional pads tend to wear, thereby changing the frictional characteristics of the brake and the torque response for a given commanded torque. Disadvantageously, this can cause unreliable damping performance, and hence adversely affect the gait of the amputee and also cause discomfort to the amputee. Consequently, dry friction brakes may need frequent servicing and/or replacement which undesirably adds to the cost.
Under high loading conditions, viscous torque brakes are susceptible to leakage of hydraulic fluid and possibly other damage due to excessive pressure build-up. Disadvantageously, this can result in an irreversible state, since once the brake unit is overloaded it cannot return to normal. Therefore, such a viscous torque brake for a prosthetic joint is prone to catastrophic failure, and hence can be unreliable and detrimental to the safety of an amputee.
In certain MR brakes and dampers, the interaction of the MR fluid with the device undesirably causes increased pressure, seal deterioration, or a combination of the two. Another possible cause of these adverse effects is decomposition of the MR fluid. Once the seals fail or the MR fluid decomposes, the prosthetic knee is no longer suitable for use.